The present invention relates to an image pickup device and an image pickup method, and in particular, to an image pickup device of a solid state type with and an image pickup method by use of a solid-stated set of two-dimensionally arranged photo-sensing elements having sensitivities thereof different therebetween in a certain direction of the arrangement.